


Runaway

by Dee (thenameisdenise)



Series: At Last I See the Light [9]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, episode insert, songs that make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the very first single of the Corrs, released in 1995 and written by Sharon. During the making of the video, Sharon met Gavin, her husband.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first single of the Corrs, released in 1995 and written by Sharon. During the making of the video, Sharon met Gavin, her husband.

He still couldn’t believe it. She’s here, now, on his bed, sleeping. She came here a few hours ago, rain-soaked, clothes clinging to her lithe figure, telling him that she wants him. Just him. He stared at her naked body. Richard Castle had told Kate Beckett that he loves her a year ago, when she was shot. It was an impulse, possibly so she would have the desire, the will, to live if she heard. And now she’s really here, beside him.

* * *

It had been a heck of a day. Alexis had graduated. He was so happy his little girl has accomplished so much and by fall, she’d be off to college. But last night, he and Beckett had a huge fight and he told her it was over between them. But not before he reiterated that he loves her.

The precinct called whilst he was getting ready for Alexis’ graduation ceremony but he rejected the call. He didn’t know who it was but he knew why. Well, it is her life, he told himself. I’m not going to go and see her waste it.

He was alone tonight, Alexis’s in the Hamptons partying and his mother probably doing the same. Beckett was calling him which he also rejected. But there was a knock on the door and when he opened it, she was standing there, hair dripping wet from the downpour outside. And soon everything was happening in a blur.

* * *

Beckett was stirring and Castle stroked her bare shoulder. She turned around and a smile, that wonderful smile, lit up her face.

“Hey, Castle,” she whispered.

“Hi,” he whispered back.

She snuggled close to him and he welcomed the warmth with open arms. It was still raining outside and with all that had happened, he forgot to turn the heater up a notch.

They laid there in silence, not thinking about anything, except perhaps what they will do, Castle gently stroking away the strands of stray hair that were covering Kate’s eyes. She kissed his chest in response and tilted her head so that he can kiss her lips.

They kissed for a several minutes until Rick initiated what happened next. Thus began Round Three.


End file.
